


The Little Lady

by Frootloopies



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frootloopies/pseuds/Frootloopies
Summary: Frisk, the girl with buttercup flowers slowly infecting and attaching themselves to her, meets a certain edgy skeleton.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 15





	The Little Lady

Frisk. Frisk was one human that no monster could describe. Of course, it was Kill or Be Killed in the underground, no monster even said thank you. But when Frisk fell, it all changed. Frisk had soft blue eyes, shoulder length soft brown hair, and, a few buttercup flowers were in her hair, a few on her face as well.

Frisk slowly made her way out of the ruins, Flowey protecting her by being around her neck loosely. Frisk smiled softly at her flower friend. Flowey looked around nervously as she made her way into the snow.

It crunched below her boots. Her short, soft brown hair flowed around her shoulders, getting on Flowey, he huffed and pushed it away. She came across a large stick. She looked at it and frowned. She walked past it as the trees leaves swayed in the soft wind, suw shivered. Her heart dropped down to her ass when she heard the big stick snap.

**"D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?'**

A deep voice rumbled. Her eyes widened as she turned around. The shadow stuck his hand out, she shook it and got electrocuted, she gasped as she fell to the ground, her body weak as the figure stared down at her with one red glowing eye. 

"Heh, thought you wouldnt make it. I guess you humans are stronger then I thought." 

The figure went into the light. It was a skeleton. He looked like something out of tumblr. Her face went sour.

The skeleton frowned. "Ay, what's the problem? Not good lookin' enough for yah?" The skeleton sneered, one sharp gold tooth shined.

Frisk shook her head quickly. "Of course not! I'd never judge someone like that!" Shw said nervously.

The skeleton sneered even more. "In this world, you're all on your own. One man for themselves." His eyesockets narrowed, if that was possible. "So. What are you doing here?"


End file.
